


day 1: ugly sweaters

by vivi0717



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gift Exchange, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivi0717/pseuds/vivi0717
Summary: wonwoo prepared a gift for vernon, but he's not so sure about it.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 14





	day 1: ugly sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> this work is a part of #10wonsoldreams challenge!

"do you think he would like it?" 

wonwoo sat in old armchair with yarn knots peacefully laying on his knees. big, shaggy rolls of threads formed a little-too-awkwardly looking sweater, pure reddish shade with dots and points of green and white, symbolizing trees' branches and snowflakes. wonwoo really wanted to knit some snowflakes, but his skill... wasn't that good, he thought to himself, staring at the piece of clothing. 

"i'm sure." seungkwan answered, sitting beside him and critically looking at the sweater. corners of his lips broke into thin smile, some kind of pitiful but kind - as it was by seungkwan's nature. 

wonwoo exhaled loudly, touching his glasses slided on to corner of his nose.  
"it's ugly." he said as he stretched out his arms, hanging the sweater in front of him by his thin fingers with red lines from needles. he devoted a lot of time to even get used to hold them without much pain. 

"it's not." seungkwan looked at it again, then at wonwoo. "it's a cute sweater."  
"no..."  
"hyung. you know hansol, he will be happy even just to receive a single thread from you."  
wonwoo smiled but immediately frowned again. his gaze glided to the window; seungkwan's house got a really pretty view on a road, heavily filled with snow and funky christmas lights, blurred in the distance.  
"we'll see... i dont want to spoil this day for him."  
"you won't. i promise." seungkwan stood up and hugged wonwoo. "hey, i teached you knitting. don't put my teaching skills down like that..."  
he laughed. 

"did you hide your present?"  
it was the first thing hansol said to wonwoo that morning. with narrowish gaze and little smile on his face, he woke wonwoo up, shaking his hand like a little kid. 

"m-m?.. oh... yes." wonwoo said, his heavy sleepy voice sent shivers down hansol's back. he leaned and pecked his cheek out of pure affection seeing his boyfriend in their messy white bed, under some christmas-like scent (maybe from the kitchen. maybe hansol woke up and decided to bake some cookies - but just maybe.) 

"why?" hansol tilted his head a little.  
"i'm... i'm shy... to give you this." wonwoo blushed, sitting on the bed, humbly looking at hansol.  
"and why is that?" he laughed at wonwoo's cutely awkward eyes and a single strand of his hair sticking up. "it's christmas! i'll like everything you got for me." 

wonwoo sighed. "if you insist... wait, do you want to exchange gifts now?" his sleepiness quickly disappeared, and some kind of worriness, like needle stings, ran down his body. 

"why not? my gift for you was ready under the tree, but you decided to sleep for too long." hansol jokingly poked his cheek, still soft from sleep. 

oh, well. the moment has come, wonwoo thought to himself. its soon-to-be a funny embarassing story hansol will remember every christmas... well, wonwoo hopes, there will be next christmas shared with hansol.  
happy voices were heard from the streets, some car with bells rushed down the road. hansol expectantly looked at wonwoo. "he's beautiful..." wonwoo thought again, soft smile blossomed on his lips. 

"okay. but don't get disappointed, okay?" 

"i won't, hyung. come on, show me what you got!" hansol hopped on the bed, watching wonwoo standing up and opening the wardrobe. "wait, i didn't know you put it there..." 

"i can hide things perfectly." wonwoo said, proudly smiling while turning again to hansol, holding a large box. "here..." 

"wow, that's... a big package."  
wonwoo bit his lips. he came closer to hansol and got onto his knees, giving the gift to him. sweet scent flowed through their hand, and hansol could feel wonwoo tremble a little. 

"i'm a little scared already..." he laughed, unpacking the box and closing his eyes while pulling out the sweater. "oh god, hyung... it's so cute!" hansol almost screamed, first peeking with his one eye, then opening them wide.  
carefully folded, it was laying now on hansol's knees, showing him cute little greenish smile on the chest. "did you make it yourself?" he asked, looking at his hyung. his bright smile surprised wonwoo, and he stood up, looking a bit dumbfounded.

"yes... do you really like it that much?" he scratched his head, looking down at the gift.

"yes, very!" hansol almost got wonwoo leaning down to kiss him, when sudden thought pierced through his mind. "wait... hyung. did... did seungkwan helped you with it?"  
wonwoo felt a single drop of sweat on the back.

"yes..." he bit his lip and lowered his head. "you know, he's pretty good in knitting..."  
"oh god. well..." hansol's shaking laughs filled the room. "wait till you see my gift for you..."  
"w-wait... did you?"  
"i did..."  
"and seungkwan never told me!"  
"because i told him not to!.. wait, what's that smell?"  
"something's burning?.. are you baking?"  
hansol silently watched the kitchen. "my cookies!.."


End file.
